


Christmas Rut

by DJ_Greg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beta Lisa Braeden, Biting, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Embarrassed Dean, Explicit Language, Funny, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Castiel, Weird Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Greg/pseuds/DJ_Greg
Summary: Dean was very excited to spent Christmas with his brother’s family, but when Dean’s mate enters a rut mere day before they're supposed to hit the road, he realizes their plans have to change. Now, normally Dean wouldn’t mind three days of marathon sex if wasn’t for Castiel’s… unusual sexual behaviors.





	Christmas Rut

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re thinking: isn’t it a little too late for Christmas fic?
> 
> But you’re WRONG. I’m actually the very first author to post a story for Christmas season 2018. MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone!
> 
> (But seriously, I intended to post it about month about, writing the story took much longer than it should have due to mix of writer’s block and exhaustion from work. Let me tell you, answering customer’s calls might not sound like a tiresome job, but being required to talk with at least 80 people a day, five days a week, with third of those people taking their frustration on you when you’re not responsible for their problem and have limited way to help them… That drains you. Hopefully you’ll enjoy this late story nevertheless.)
> 
> Gif NSFW.

The mall was in full holiday mode: blinking lights hanged on the walls, Christmas trees with fake gifts under them decorated every free corner and carols blasted from the speakers. Normally, Dean would take his time wandering around to appreciate the effort that went into making the usually dull, grey place appear more inviting, but alas, he had no time to spare if he wanted to get all items on the shopping list. And there was no saying he’ll find everything anyway as one day before Christmas Eve the mall was running low on supply due to large crowds passing through it.

Dean knew it was suicidal to go out shopping this late into holiday rush and that only the most desperate of people decided to risk their sanity doing so, but well, he _was_ desperate. He and Cas didn’t have enough food at home to survive three days, because they were supposed to join Dean’s brother and his family for Christmas and thus didn’t bother to store anything. Unfortunately, this morning Dean woke up to Cas humping the bed in his sleep and realized their plans had to change. It was just Dean’s luck that his mate unexpectedly entered a rut when they had nothing to eat and shopping was such a challenge. During his phone conversation Sam offered an explanation (without being asked, of course) that Cas’s mating cycle was trying to synchronize with Dean’s heat to increase the chances of conceiving, which was a completely normal occurrence after two people mated.

That’s why Dean got stuck pushing through crowds of angry, desperate people and scanning half-empty shelved for anything eatable and vaguely Christmas related. The air was filled with bitter stench of frustration and desperation coming from everyone around, making Dean even more fidgety.

To him it was only an additional problem to already existing ones. Dean loved Cas, he _really_ did and would never exchange him for another Alpha. The day he met this calm, awkward bank accountant who acted _nothing_ like you stereotypical knothead, his life changed permanently and for the better. Despite Sam’s shock that Dean wanted to be with someone so unlike him, someone he’d dismiss as _boring_ in the past, they mated only a month into their relationship and two years later Dean still proudly displayed the claiming mark on the back of his neck.

Okay, he’ll admit that in the beginning he shared Sam’s worries of getting quickly bored with Cas once the novelty wore off and abandoning him to pursue someone more exciting, but that turned out to be false. Dean never got tired of Alpha’s cluelessness when it came to pop-cultural referenced or normal human interactions; in fact, it gave Cas a unique flavor that nobody else possessed and Dean more than managed to make up for those flaws with his own outgoing personality. Meanwhile, Cas’s calmness and ability to pay attention to details covered Dean’s rush nature. It’s like they were two pieces of one puzzle that fit together perfectly, filling each other dents.

There was one thing about Cas, however, that Dean would give up any moment and it was the main reason why he was rushing through the mall.

He was barely six minutes into the shopping spree and managed to locate only four items on the list, when his cell phone rang. _Dammit_ , he cursed internally and fished the device out. Sure enough, it was Cas’s name flashing at him from the tiny screen. With a deep sigh Dean answered the call. “I went to the mall for some food” he explained quickly. “I’ll be back in half an hour, okay?”

A voice full of anguish came from the speaker: “Maaate!…”

“It’s _only_ half an hour, maybe twenty minutes.”

“Maaaaaaate!…”

Just Dean’s luck he hooked up with one of 1% Alphas who _bellowed_ during their ruts, which meant he couldn’t leave Cas’s side for very long without getting harassed through constant phone calls that consisted of nothing but sexual cries. Today they already fucked twice, in the last _hour_ no less, and Dean foolishly believed that he had enough time to spare before the next wave of Cas’s rut hit. He really should’ve known better.

“Dude, we’re out of food” Dean said patiently. “I need to buy some stuff for the next three days.”

However, Cas had none of it: “MAAAAAAAAAAATE!”

“I’ll be back soon and then you can do whatever you want to me.”

“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—“

“ _Half an hour_. You can wait that long.”

“—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—“

“Seriously, you’re acting like a big pup. How your colleagues would react if they saw—“

“—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—“

As Cas continued bellowing on the phone, Dean caught a sight of beta mother standing near-by with her seven-year-old son and covering his ears. She gave Dean a scandalized look, lifted her nose to the ceiling and stormed away, dragging the fascinated pup along and pushing the overflowed cart. _Fucking prude,_ he thought in annoyance.

Well, here came the beginning of his yearly, Christmas headache. Usually it was triggered by either an obnoxious client who waited until the last moment to visit Bobby’s service station and couldn’t get through his _thick skull_ that the spare part Dean needed to order won’t be delivered until _after_ Christmas season, because he was a “ _paying customer_ ” and he wanted his car fixed _now_ , or by Dean’s nieces stirring up troubles during his stay at Sam and Jess’s home. Dean loved his nieces, but sometimes he wished they’d fall into a sugar induced coma for those three days.

He never expected that interacting with Cas of all people would cause him to have a headache.

“—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—“

“Fine!” Dean snapped, silencing the Alpha. “I’m heading back home! Happy?!”

 “Okey-dokey! Don’t keep me waiting!”

And with a faint “ _click_ ” the line went silent.

Dean stood frozen in place for several more seconds, his face and neck burning in embarrassment. Ignoring other customers’ curious stares and discreet snickering, he forced himself to put the phone away, adopt neutral expression and head toward cash register despite how stiff his body felt. On the way he grabbed several more items that weren’t remotely Christmas related, but would provide some nutrition, like bag of chips, candy bars and canned fruits.

Of course, the line to each cash register was _fucking_ _long_ and Dean had to repeat numerous times in his mind that they _needed_ this food, otherwise he’d just abandon his cart and head outside empty-handed. It didn’t help that cashier in his line struggled with malfunctioning scanner. He waited patiently and _didn’t_ tap his foot on the ground as the line in front of him depleted at _agonizingly_ slow pace.

Why mating cycles didn’t come with clear warnings? If he knew Cas was bound to enter rut during Christmas time, he’d stuff their kitchen with food _weeks_ beforehand to avoid this fucking… soul-sucking… JUST CALL SOMEONE TO FIX THIS GODDAMNED SCANNER, YOU BIMBO!

When the cashier finally figured out that _maybe_ asking for help instead of continuously shaking the malfunctioning tool like a rattle was a good idea and another employer walked over to her to sort things out, Dean’s phone rang for the second time. Anger bubbled some more inside his chest and he had to take a calming breath before pulling the device out to confirm that yes, it was Cas calling him for the second time. He couldn’t answer. There was no point anyway, since the whole “conversation” would consist purely of his Alpha calling out for him, but the mere idea of bringing other people’s attention to him caused Dean’s neck to heat up again. Quickly he slammed the red button, rejecting the call, and put the phone back inside his pocket.

It immediately started ringing again.

Dean stubbornly ignored the first tunes of AC/DC’s “Highway to Hell” that played on loop inside his pocked for thirty seconds… a minute… two minutes… only to suddenly cut off as Cas clearly gave up. Smug satisfaction at winning this round overturned Dean’s anger. Slowly he managed to make his way through the cash register, pay for his food and even wish the cashier a Merry Christmas before heading outside.

The winter this year wasn’t particularly harsh so far, although forecasts predicted snow in a matter of days. As he cut through the parking lot, squeezing shopping bags to his chest, Dean could feel chilly air sneaking under his leather jacket and seeping through thick sweater, and biting at his exposed skin ears. Soon he’ll have to start dressing warmer. Fuck, he _hated_ winter. If it wasn’t for Christmas and opportunity to spent some time with family, Dean would wish that after autumn ended, the year would just skip straight to spring. Wearing huge layers of clothes, woolen hat and scarf made him sweat profusely, but ignoring those items left him cold instead.

He reached Impala, threw the shopping bags on passenger’s seat and pulled out of the parking lot, maneuvering between numerous cars driven by other desperate people who immediately started fighting over the empty spot he’s left, honking in frustration and screaming insults.

Now that he was back on the street, away from the overcrowded mall and stench of frustration, Dean started calming down.

Okay, so maybe this Christmas didn’t go as planned and he won’t be able to meet his only remaining family until Thanksgiving next year, unless a miracle happens and both Sam and Jess will be able to free their schedule in the meantime. It’s not like Cas entered his rut on purpose to spite him. He didn’t have any control over when mating cycle starts and ends. _Nobody_ did without suppressants and they already dismissed that option. Besides, three days of marathon sex were generally enjoyable, this one simply hit at wrong moment. Dean didn’t have to take his anger on Cas or poor cashier who happened to have malfunctioning scanner.

According to Sam, the rut started earlier, because Cas’s body was trying to match Dean’s heat timeframe and increase chances of conception. Despite his awkward behavior and lack of social skills, Cas always expressed his desire to have pups, so this was a great news for him. Dean on the other hand…

He honestly didn’t know what he thought on the subject.

Sam and Jess always complimented him for being good with pups, but it was mostly over Dean occasionally babysitting his two nieces, so _of course_ he’d put a lot of effort into looking after them. Nobody could predict how well he’d deal with his own pups. Will Cas remain by his side if he never agrees to start a family?

It took Dean only ten minutes to reach their home at suburbia, a two story building painted in warm, green color and surrounded by waist-high picket fence that merely indicated borders of their estate instead of preventing anyone from getting onto it. Not that there was a need for lots of security, because their neighbors were friendly and harmless. Much like the rest of the street, the house was covered in decorations: colorful lights shined on the porch, Christmas wreath hanged on the front door and small, plastic Santa stood proudly next to the mail box. Some neighbors even went as far as to put baubles on oak trees lining the sidewalks to cover their bare branches, but neither he nor Cas bothered.

Dean slowed down and parked Impala in front of the garage, where Cas’s 1978 Lincoln Continental was currently locked; love for classic cars was among few things they had in common and it was great, even if they frequently argued over who gets to hide their precious possession from damaging weather conditions.

Once he killed the engine and got out into chilly winter day with shopping bags, a familiar voice called to him from adjoining estate: “Hey, Dean.” He turned around and smiled at his neighbor, Lisa Braeden, who was currently putting wrapped gifts inside her car’s trunk. Little Ben Braeden sat on the back seat, his face barely visible through large number of clothes he was covered in, but Dean could clearly see his mischievous smile.

“Hi, Lis. Heading to your sister already?”

“Yeah” she confirmed, slamming the trunk shut. “I figured this year I could help with dinner preparations instead of showing up when everything’s ready.” Lisa walked to the fence separating their houses, biting lower lip. For some reason her Beta scent smelled like a burned rubber, a clear sign of embarrassment. “So… Castiel’s in a rut, huh?”

_Oh, no._

The smile slowly vanished from Dean’s face.

“What did he do?” he asked even though he’d prefer not to know.

“About twenty minutes ago he came outside and started… wallowing on your front lawn” Lisa explained. Judging by her expression, she was as interested in talking about the incident as Dean was in hearing about it.

Suddenly, Ben’s voice joined their conversation, muffled by the locked door: “And he was completely naked!” When Dean glanced toward him, the boy was barely able to stop himself from giggling.

“ _Ben!_ ” Lisa snapped and shot her son a warning glare over a shoulder. “I’m _so_ sorry” she turned once again to Dean, her Beta scent practically _scorching_ with embarrassment now. “He’s still at the age when nudity amuses him. Pups, you know?”

“He’ll grow out of it” Dean reassured, trying to remain calm.

 _Thank fuck they_ lived in a country where public indecency wasn’t considered a problem. In the past, back when people relied more heavily of their natural instincts, walking around naked outside was common practice, but in modern times some countries started to view it as a morally unacceptable thing and implemented laws punishing such behavior; even US banned public nudity for a couple of years under pressures from Radical Left that tries to make society more progressive by denying any influence biology has on human behavior, however after strong protests things were returned to normal. And to think such ideas were taken seriously by some people in supposedly more advanced times… “ _Two steps forward, one step backward_ ” as they say.

Regardless, it was just Dean’s luck that Cas liked to cover himself in dirt and leaves during ruts. A sexologist they once visited was fascinated to meet an Alpha who both bellowed and wallowed in his mating cycle as the chances of those behaviors manifesting at once were astronomically low and Cas was the first one he’s met.

It might’ve been fascinating if you weren’t the one who actually had to _deal with that shit_! Cas’s unusual sexual practices were a running gag around their neighborhood. For example, last month Cas decided to help an elderly Beta living down the street and raked leaves that fell from trees on his lawn. When Dean walked by as Cas was finishing his job, the man joked that now his Alpha is surely going to keep him in bed until morning, considering how dirty he was after work. Dean barely managed to keep from shouting at the elderly neighbor in frustration. He didn’t care people gossiped about their sexual relationship, but rather that it was treated as a _punchline_.

Even Lisa joked once or twice about it, though she immediately apologized afterward.

“I know that Castiel acts in… umm… _unique_ way during ruts” she continued, still producing stench of burned rubber “and there’s nothing you can do about it, but running outside naked in winter is very unhealthy.”

“Right.” Dean nodded and started turning away from the fence. “I’ll talk with him.”

 _I’d love to see you, Lis, trying to talk some sense into him when he’s in rut_ , he thought bitterly. Of course she wasn’t responsible for Cas’s behavior, _none_ of them was, but he was tired of being on everyone tongue.

“That’s not all” Lisa announced.

Slowly, Dean turned back toward her like a convict who just heard the judge wasn’t done reading his sentence.

“While Castiel was busy… wallowing, some unmated Alpha walked by your house and for whatever reason Castiel became convinced this guy wanted to steal you away from him. I barely managed to keep him from starting a fight.”

Possessive behavior during ruts (or in general, really) was a lot more common among Alphas, but randomly attacking other people for supposedly challenging a claim over an Omega must’ve seemed strange to Lisa, especially for Cas who on daily bases was much calmer and respectful than most Alphas; it was part of the reason why Dean fell for him in the first place.

However, unlike Lisa, Dean had a pretty good idea what caused that burst of possessiveness: it’s because he didn’t answer the phone _every single time_ Cas called. To Alpha’s mind under influence of rut hormones that could appear as a prove of their mating bond weakening, so of course every single unmated Alpha turned into a potential threat.

As the dull throbbing in his head deepened, Dean reached up to massage his temple. He’s read once that the best cure for headaches was sex. Yeah, he was about to get plenty, but honestly didn’t feel up to it after Lisa’s revelations.

“Thanks for sharing” he said in broken voice. “I’ll better get inside. Uh, Merry Christmas and all.”

Too late he remembered that Braedens were Jewish and quickly jerked back, fully expecting Lisa to launch into a tirade about privilege and being insensitive to other cultures like so many people he met in the past.

Instead she chuckled and responded: “Merry Christmas to you too, Dean” before turning around to get into the car. She fastened her seatbelt and made sure that Ben was safely strapped as well, then started the ignition, pulled back onto the street and with a last parting wave of her hand toward Dean drove away.

Dean stood in place for a moment longer, watching the car disappear down the winding road, still numb from all the information he received. The headache weakened a bit due to chilly weather and became this dull, faint throbbing that resided right under his temples and eyeballs, not strong enough to justify popping pills, but irritating nevertheless. With a sigh he moved away from the fence and headed toward the house. His feet felt heavy like someone shoved rocks inside his boots when he wasn’t looking. This certainly wasn’t how he imagined Christmas to go.

As he walked pass the lawn Cas rolled over, his mate's delicious smell of mint and bark reached his nose, making him weak in the knees. He grabbed onto wooden porch floor to steady himself and tried to breathe in through the mouth, but the mere memory of that wonderful my-mate-in-a-rut smell shoot blood inside his cock. In a matter of seconds he was uncomfortably hard with erection pressing insistently against denim of his jeans, demanding to be freed. The throbbing headache and shame at Cas’s actions lost their meaning. The only thing Dean cared about was getting inside and riding his mate for the next three days straight. He gritted teeth and forced his leg to move, one step at a time, until he reached front door and pulled them open, getting hit in the face with even stronger dose of mint and bark scent.

Fuck, he was so horny. He wanted to tear his clothes and—

That didn’t last long, though.

The first thing he noticed after stepping inside the warm home were muddy footprints on the wooden floor leading from the entrance to the bathroom, from bathroom to the kitchen and from kitchen to the living room, where couch creaked furiously and Cas’s gravelly voice whispered filthy words about filling Dean full of pups. _Goddamn it!_ Cas humiliated him in front of entire neighborhood _again_ and now he left this mess for him to clean as well!

A new wave of anger bubbled in Dean’s chest as he slammed the front door with more strength than he originally intended. The whispering and creaking stopped, replaced by bare feet patting on wooden floor.

Cas emerged from the living room, wearing a relieved smile and nothing else. Every inch of his person was covered in mud, grass straws and leaves. There was even a couple of short stick tangled in his dark hair, which on daily bases Cas kept clean and neatly groomed, but now stuck in every direction possible.

The sign of Cas’s long, thick erection and large balls nearly caused Dean to forget all about the mess, but when he put the shopping bags away and tore his jacket, and sweater off, he once again caught the sign of dirty footprints decorating the floor and his anger resurfaced.

“Mate!” Cas breathed out. “You returned!”

“I’ve told you I’d be back in a moment!” Dean snapped. As he talked, he inhaled more of mint-and-bark smell, which shot another portion of arousal toward his aching cock. Fuck, he’ll see this through! “Did you lay like this on our couch?” he asked, pointing at dirt covering his mate, even though the answer was obvious. Give him a break, blood left his head to rush inside his _other_ head, so he wasn’t thinking straight.

Cas showed absolutely no sign of shame, which only heated up Dean’s anger. “I apologize for bringing dirt inside, but I had to scent-mark the lawn, so you’d be able to locate me!”

 “I knew where you were!”

A sly smile appeared on Cas’s lips. “It’s not of importance right now” he purred. Dean was about to protest that _yes_ , it _fucking_ _matter_ that he brought in so much dirt, when Cas closed the distance between them and leaned into his personal space. Dean could feel Alpha’s heightened body heat seeping through his t-shirt – _why the hell he still had it on_? – and the tip of erection pressing onto his belly. From this close the scent of mint and bark was frying all joints in his brain, until only one thought remained: _present for you Alpha_.

Dammit, he wanted it so badly…

“Strip down, pup…” Cas purred, his warm breathe blowing over Dean’s face. “I have waited long enough for your return and I’m beyond hungry for you…”

He slowly gave in, sliding hands around Alpha’s waists and earning a moan of approval from him—

—only for his palms to come across grains of sand and one of the leaves still sticking to Cas’s skin. Clarity of mind snapped back in place and Dean gently pushed his mate away.

 “Clean up first” he ordered.

Cas’s features hardened and he growled through his teeth: “Omega—“

“ _Now_. You’re _not_ mounting me when you’re covered in shit.”

“But I didn’t roll in any—“

“Just _do it_.” Why Cas had to be so _literal_ all the time? “Then you can do anything you want with me.”

Clearly, that promise managed to pierce the rut haze enveloping Cas’s brain more successfully than Dean’s anger as he eagerly bolted toward the bathroom and jumped into the shower without bothering to even shut the door. Soon the sound of splashing water around started.

Having achieved this small victory – _hardly_ a compensation for everything that happened so far today – Dean signed and bent down to take his shoes off, but the view of dirty footprints made him rethink his decision. No reason to stain his socks. Instead he grabbed the shopping bags and headed to the kitchen, passing by the bathroom door and catching a glimpse of Cas scrubbing furiously. The view of Alpha's wet, naked body through partially steamed glass made Dean's cock twitch in interest. Even the anger he felt over recent events couldn’t extinguish burning desire running through his veins.

He tore his eyes away from the bathroom door with regret, entered the kitchen and dumped shopping bags on a counter. Slowly he started putting away the pathetic amount of food he managed to buy with his Alpha breathing over his neck.

He knew he shouldn’t be so angry at Cas. It’s not like _he_ was acting responsible under the influence of mating hormones. On several occasions after his heat ended he learnt that during those three days of marathon sex he’s done some truly bizarre things, among the strangest was covering Cas in strawberry pie filling and licking it off while riding Alpha to the climax. And he could barely recall it. So yeah, he really should be more forgiving of Cas’s behavior, but… _goddamn it_ , he was sick of people laughing at their relationship and now he had an entire floor in the house to clean – because _as if_ Cas will do that in his rut haze – even though he scrubbed the whole place already in preparation for their trip.

Just as he was putting the last can of fruits inside a cupboard, a low growl sounded behind him: “ _Omega_ ”. Surprised, he spun around to see Cas standing on the other side of dining table, his skin and hair still shining wet after cursory drying. The head of Alpha cock peaked over the furniture separating them, immediately catching Dean’s attention.

“Come here, Omega” Cas purred, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. “I shall take good care of you.”

At this point he was completely overtaken by natural instinct to _mount_ and _impregnate_ his Omega, and _fuck_ , if it wasn’t hot. The difference between normally calm, polite banker and the horny Alpha who stared at him with pure hunger, ready to do anything to find relief in his hole, made Dean slick on the spot. He wanted _more_ of this, he wanted to see how far he’ll be able to push Cas before he loses control.

“Oh, you think you can keep me satisfied, Alpha?” Dean sneered.

For a moment Cas was taken aback that Dean didn’t instantly drop to the floor and present his ass for pounding like a good Omega, but his rut-induced confidence quickly returned: “Don’t you doubt it. I shall have you _howling_ my name in throes of passion and _begging_ for my knot.”

More slick leaked from Dean’s asshole at the image those words spawned in his head and damp back of his jeans started clinging to his butt, teasing it every time he shifted in place. He barely stopped himself from dropping on all fours, determined to push Cas further.

“I’m still not convinced” Dean said. Suddenly he remembered what Lisa said about stranger passing by the house and he got an idea. “Maybe I should look for a different Alpha? See if they’ll be able to please me more than you do. We’ve mated so fast I couldn’t explore _all_ my possibilities correctly.”

Cas’s expression hardened and Dean knew he stroke a nerve. Part of him screamed “ _Bad Omega!_ ” for acting so mischievous toward his Alpha and demanded that he stops immediately, presents on the spot and begs for forgiveness, but learnt to ignore it over the years; he hardly qualified as a submissive Omega. Besides, right now it was nothing more than a faint whisper under a thick layer of lust. He wanted Cas to lose _any_ control he might still have.

“Lisa said some Alpha tried to challenge your claim over me” Dean revealed. “Haven’t seen the guy, but his scent…” He closed eyes, pretending to savor in pleasant memory. “Man, it got me hot and bothered right away.”

A warning growl came from Cas’s throat.

“What’s wrong, mate?” Dean teased. “You don’t like the idea of another Alpha taking his _large_ , _hard_ cock and sliding it inside my wet assho—“

With enraged roar Cas rushed pass the table and lunged forward.

Dean barely had any time to jump out of the way, letting Cas _crush_ into cupboards. The sounds of Alpha _yelping_ in pain and plastic containers falling on the ground reverberated behind him as Dean rushed to the other side of dining table. His heart ached at the thought that his mate got injured, but when he turned back, Cas was once again focused on him and looking more pissed than hurt. The delicious scent of mint and bark was emanating from Alpha’s body, strengthened by his rage, and Dean inhaled it greedily. He knew that Cas could smell how horny and wet he was, pushing Alpha further into wild frenzy.

“You’re _mine_!…” Cas growled.

“Then come and get me!” Dean shouted before bolting out of the kitchen.

He headed toward the front door, hearing Alpha’s snarls and heavy footsteps as he gave a chase. A rush of euphoria spread through Dean’s chest and limbs. That’s what mating was all about: Alpha chasing after Omega to prove his speed and strength, a centuries-long ritual that was forgotten in modern times by everyone, except most conservative groups. Dean couldn’t understand why. His inner Omega was _howling_ in excitement, _demanding_ that Dean takes the chase outside, down the streets and to the nearest forest, sheds his own clothes on the way there and drags the moment until Alpha finally catches on. He won’t of course, because he had enough common sense left to realize how much gossiping material it would provide their neighbors with. Or maybe he _should_ to show that he didn’t give a single fuck what other people thought of his relationship.

However, he had no opportunity to reach the front door as suddenly strong arms slammed around his chest and pulled him toward the bedroom. Despite the fact that he _loved every second_ of it, he fought earnestly to break free, but Alpha’s grip remained unshaken like a steel pole. He was dragged inside the bedroom, where scent of mint and bark was particularly strong, and unceremoniously thrown on disheveled bed. He didn't have any time to get away, because Alpha laid down on top of him, pinning him to the mattress.

Dean felt a quick yank around his t-shirt's collar, followed by a sound of cotton ripping apart and chilly air blew over his back. _Holy shit_ , was all he could think. Then sharp teeth started leaving rough bites around his shoulders and neck, not strong enough to break the skin, but just enough for his Alpha to remind whom he belong to, just enough to _tease_ , leaving pleasant, throbbing pain on his flesh.

“ _Mine_...” Alpha growled.

Dean whimpered in need when Alpha bit on claiming mark at the back of his neck and in response he rubbed against the hard cock pressing on his butt, inviting Alpha to mount him already, his own erection still trapped uncomfortably inside his jeans.

A soft chuckle reached his ears. “Is there something you _crave_ , Omega?”

All fight evaporated from Dean due to warm and heaviness of Alpha's body pinning him to the bed, and that delicious scent _frying_ his brain circuits. He didn't have any strength to keep pushing Alpha to the limits, because he’s already reached his own. “Please…” he cried out. “Fill me up ‘til I’m swollen with your cum…”

Roughly Alpha grabbed Dean’s chin and yanked his head up closer to his own mouth. The sudden jolt of pain in his neck made Dean moan in pleasure.

“Tell me whom you belong to” Alpha commanded.

“You, Alpha…” Dean breathed out quickly, struggling to glance with the corner of his eye at his mate. He was relieved to see Alpha satisfied, so he continued: “I’m sorry for teasing you… There’s _nobody_ in the world who could compete with you for my attention…”

For some reason that was the wrong thing to say, because Alpha’s face once more hardened in anger. He pulled Dean by his chin even higher, increasing the pleasurable pain at being manhandled.

“Why are other Alphas _still_ on your mind?!” Alpha roared.

Immediately Dean opened mouth to apologize, but he was showed back onto the mattress and words died in his throat. Then he felt Alpha pushing hands under him to unbutton his jeans and _yank_ them off along with socks and shoes, which tumbled on the floor loudly. Chill air felt wonderful on his slick asshole and at the prospect of finally being mounted Dean eagerly took off the ripped t-shirt, giving Alpha complete access to every part of his body.

Soon the heavy weight and warmth of his mate’s body was back on Dean, crushing him onto the bed, but also making him feel secure and owned. Two fingers pushed inside his asshole, the copious amount of slick he produced thus far allowing for easy entrance, and started pumping roughly. Their tips pressed hard on his prostate, driving him crazy with pleasure and ripping moan after moan from his throat. He wanted to move and rub his aching cock, which was trapped between his underbelly and mattress, but Alpha’s crashing weight kept him in place. All he could do was lay in place, surrounded by scent of mint and bark, listening to his mate’s snarls, and let Alpha dictate when he gets to cum. _Used_ and _controlled_ like a good Omega. Normally he’d complain about such idea, but now he couldn’t give less of a fuck, not with third finger joining the two previous ones to stretch his asshole and brush against his prostate over and over again.

Heat rose in his groin, slowly building toward orgasm. No, this _isn’t_ how he wanted to cum. He wanted to feel Alpha’s cum _splashing_ inside him as his own climax hit. He tried to speak and warn Alpha that he should stop, but the fingers pressed particularly hard on his prostate, sending electrical current through straight to his cock and turning any words that was about to leave his mouth into a guttural moan.

Despite his worries the orgasm didn’t come as the assault on his senses continued. His cock twitched, ready to spill the semen, and prostate throbbed in pleasure under those skilled fingers. He was right next to the edge, but simply couldn’t cross it, which drove him mad with frustration.

Suddenly the fingers slipped out of him and Dean whined loudly, his stretched asshole clenching around nothing, only for any complain to die out when he felt Alpha rising and pressing the tip of his cock between his buttcheeks. He pushed back, inviting Alpha in, more than ready to be fucked already. He ceased breathing when the long, hard cock _finally_ entered his wet hole and easily slid inside, until it was buried all the way to the hilt with large balls resting between his tights. For a moment neither of he nor Alpha moved, enjoying the sensation of being connected in such intimate way…

Then Alpha propped himself up on the bed, pressing outstretched arms on each side of Dean’s head, and started _pounding_.

 

 

Dean _yelped_ at sudden jolt of pain in his asshole, but thanks to previous stretching it quickly disappeared, replaced by blinding pleasure from cock prodding on his sweet spot. His muscles and nerves turned into plasticine, easy molded by Alpha’s touch. Warm breath brushed over his sweaty back, snarls and growled words reached his ears: “Such a good hole!… It belongs to _me_ , do you understand?!… Nobody else gets to fuck you!… I don’t want you to even _think_ about another Alpha when you’re with me!…”

He tried to response, reassure his Alpha that everything he said was _true_ and there _won’t_ be anyone else in his future, but voice failed him and he mumbled incoherently as thick cock pumping in and out of him, sliding past the ring of muscles and keeping it wide open. Every thrust of Alpha’s hips drove his erection a little deeper or maybe it was just Dean’s imagination, because the rest of the world ceased to exist for the time being and all that mattered was the hard assault on his asshole, his Alpha reasserting dominance over bratty Omega who _dared_ to talk about running away with another guy. Dean couldn’t even remember anymore why he did that, why the hell a thought about mating someone else even crossed his mind. Here he had everything he needed: a protective Alpha to keep him in line and sated.

Slowly the heat in his groin reached burning level and at the same time he felt Alpha’s knot starting to expand, tugging on his rim as cock pumped in and out. Dammit, he was ready to cum, but his cock was still trapped between his belly and the mattress, and Alpha’s hold prevented him from gaining proper friction.

“Please… I need…” he cried out before he lost his voice again.

“Shh…” Alpha cooed. “I know _exactly_ what you need, Omega.”

The speed of cock pounding into him increased – if that was even possible – and he _howled_ at the mixture of _pain_ and _pleasure_ shooting from his asshole. He pressed his face against the mattress, smearing sweat that covered his face and hair over the bedding. The scent of mint and bark buried in it filled his nostrils, increasing his arousal. He was _so close_ … The knot barely slipping through his rim… Alpha’s snarls and moans of pleasure… His own cock pressing harder and harder against the bed, achingly hard and forgotten… He was right next to the edge again, unable to cross over to blissful release… If only he could reach down to stroke himself, but his muscles refused to cooperate…

Finally the knot caught inside him and Alpha _slammed_ one more time, spilling first load of warm cum. Dean felt it splashing at his inner walls, but couldn’t really enjoy it due to his own arousal. Maybe now that Alpha reached his climax he’ll be able to—

Sharp teeth clamped on the back of his neck over where the mating mark was located, _ripping_ an orgasm out of him. Dean cried out as semen shot from his cock and stars flashed behind his eyes, an overwhelming ecstasy spreading through his entire body.

Completely spent he collapsed down, not caring that he laid on his own wet release. Thankfully, Alpha gently pulled Dean on his side and enveloped him in protective hug.

They remained like that for minutes, maybe hours – honestly, _who gave a fuck_? – savoring in each other’s warmth and scent. Dean felt happiness flooding his chest as he inhaled smell of sated Alpha. He took pride in meeting his mate’s needs, even if he’d deny it to his last dying breath, because Sam sure would never stop teasing him about it. Throughout his entire life he dated only Betas and other Omegas, always repeating that he had no interest in hooking up with an Alpha and yielding his pups, because Dean Winchester wasn’t _anyone’s_ bitch. Now he enjoyed every moment of being embraced by Cas and slowly filled as Alpha’s cock continued releasing semen inside him.

Funny how things can change.

Cas was the first one to break the silence: “I wish you didn’t provoke me like that anymore” he whispered straight into Dean’s ear. “I don’t want to behave like a savage Alpha.”

“Dude, that was _hot_ ” Dean assured.

“It was inconsiderate.”

“No, it _would_ be if you acted like that all the time toward everyone, even outside of ruts, but from time to time a good pounding sounds awesome. A nice change of pace to our usual…” Dean hesitated. Cas described their normal sex as “ _love making_ ” and really, it was the best term for the slow worshipping they showered each other with, but the l-word just didn’t want to get past his throat. “…usual routine” he finished clumsily. “Seriously, it improved my day.”

The only response he got was silence. Believing the conversation to be over, Dean shifted backwards, pressing harder into Cas’s embrace and forcing another load of cum to flood his asshole.

“I apologize” Cas said. His voice was full of anguish, setting the alarm in Dean’s head off. “For humiliating you again.”

Even though he spent the entire day getting annoyed by Cas’s mating behaviors, embarrassment suddenly slammed into him. Cas couldn’t control how he acted during ruts and yet here was Dean, practically _blaming_ him for the whole thing. “Don’t worry about it” he stammered.

“Maybe I should start taking those rut suppressants.”

That was out of question. They’ve already dismissed the possibility when visiting the sexologist two years ago. It turned out that while suppressants for Omegas worked without much problems, the ones for Alphas frequently – in over _50%_ of the users – caused side effects like debilitation, nausea and in extreme cases _suicidal thoughts_. Dean might not enjoy wallowing and bellowing, but he _won’t_ put his mate through hell just to stop them from happening.

“We’ve talked about it. You’re _not_ taking those goddamned pills.”

“I’m just…” Cas’s voice was hollow as if he had something in his throat that prevented him from speaking freely. “I’m afraid one day you’ll have enough of dealing with me and… and you’ll leave…”

Dean snapped his head back and heavy weight crushed his chest when he saw how wet Cas’s eyes were. Mere moment ago he was savoring in Cas’s sated scent, unaware of the thoughts rushing through his mate’s head. And _he_ was the one who put them there in the first place. _He_ was the one who made Cas feel like crap.

Turning around as much as the knot still joining him to Cas allowed, Dean grabbed his mate’s chin and forced him to look straight into his eyes. “ _Don’t even say that_ , do you understand?” he demanded. “ _Nothing_ will make me leave you.” Cas opened his mouth to protest, but Dean didn’t let him get a word out and drag himself even deeper into self-loathing. “Yes, I don’t like how you act during ruts, but only because of our neighbors. You’ve heard their jokes. It _fucking stings_ that they’re making fun of our relationship.”

“It’s just a friendly teasing…” Cas noted.

“And don’t like it. I don’t take well people treating something so important to me as a punchline.” He reached out to wipe tears out of Cas’s eyes. Once he was done, he looked fondly into those blue eyes. Dammit, Alphas shouldn’t have such beautiful features, that was for Omegas. “So you see, you have _nothing_ to worry about. I _won’t_ leave you. Unless you turn out to be secretly a serial killer. Then I'd change my mind.”

Cas snorted, chasing away the crushing weight from Dean’s chest.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I know, you big sap.”

As he laid down on his side once again, Cas’s arms wrapped around him harder than before, Dean sighed in contentment. So things weren’t perfect between them. What couple didn’t encounter troubles along the way? A mark of truly strong relationship wasn’t staying only for good parts and giving up the moment problems arose, but working together through them. For better and worse Dean was glad he mated this odd, kind Alpha.

_Merry Christmas, Cas._

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a blend of three separate ideas I had:  
> 1\. Christmas fic which highlights holiday-related stress.  
> 2\. Omega teasing his Alpha who’s in rut and manipulating him into being very rough in bed, only for Alpha to complain about it after they have sex.  
> 3\. Alpha bellowing and wallowing during his ruts like some animals do in real life. The inspiration came from “A/B/O: Adventures in Fake Science” by Hells Bartender where the author tried to figure out how Omegaverse would work from a biological point of view, leading them to believe that most of the lore is very consistent and makes quite a bit of sense. A fascinating read that I highly recommend. Anyway, while talking about Alphas the author joked that they’d love to see a story where Alphas are showing such unusual sexual behaviors. Originally I wanted to have Dean as an Alpha (I love humiliating him, what can I say), but I always preferred Castiel as an Alpha-in-perfect-control and Dean as an feisty Omega.


End file.
